


Marry Me Next

by OneWhoSitsWithTurtles



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: First Dance, First Meetings, Fluff, M/M, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-30
Updated: 2013-11-30
Packaged: 2018-01-03 01:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1064165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles/pseuds/OneWhoSitsWithTurtles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur and Eames meet at the wedding of Dom and Mal, and Eames is determined to make sure it is not the only wedding they attend together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marry Me Next

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**

Arthur refused to fidget with his cufflinks despite the fact that he felt the undeniable urge to do so. He also refused to let his eyes drift from where he was staring at Dom's shoulder. Just because he could feel the unwavering gaze of some man staring at him from the church pews didn't mean Arthur was going to look away from his best friend getting married to have a look.

At least, not a _second_ look.

Maybe Arthur had already looked once, by accident. After handing off the rings and stepping back to his place by Don's side as his best man, Arthur cast his gaze across the crowd filling the church. Many people Arthur saw were teary-eyed, everyone as aware as Arthur of the fact that Dom and Mal were made for each other and that this was a perfect union to behold.

Arthur was about to turn back and watch Dom and Mal when his eye caught another pair of eyes staring right back at him. Despite himself, Arthur felt a little jolt kick-start his heart into beating a little faster. The man was seated on Mal's side of the church, in the second pew right behind all of Mal's immediate family which meant that this man must be important to Mal. Still, he was staring at Arthur across the room instead of at the soon-to-be bride and groom and Arthur felt suddenly flustered. He forced his attention on Dom and Mal as they exchanged vows and rings, and refused to give in to his budding curiosity.

"You may now kiss the bride," the priest said with a smile and stepped back. Arthur didn't bother fighting his own smile when he watched Dom grin stupidly right before leaning in and kissing Mal far deeper than Arthur had ever witnessed before on the few times they had all hung out together.

There was applause and cheers and then laughter when Dom dipped Mal for a moment before they both parted - faces overtaken by smiles - and looked out to the church full of friends and family here to witness their union. They stood there for a few moments, camera flashes nearly blinding the entire wedding party, and then Dom offered Mal his arm and together they began walking down the aisle towards the front door.

Arthur and Grace - Mal's closest cousin acting as the maid of honour - followed behind dutifully, leading the wedding party out of the church behind the bride and groom. On the way down the aisle Arthur's gaze accidentally wandered again and for a second time those bright blue eyes caught his own, holding him captive until Arthur tore his attention away and continued on down the aisle and out of the church.

Dom and Mal got in the limo awaiting them and drove off, and Arthur shepherded the rest of the wedding party to their waiting cars, having already planned out the carpooling to get everyone to the nearby park where wedding photos would be taken. The rest of the wedding guests would chat and head directly to the banquet hall and the wedding party would join them a short while later for dinner, dancing and cake.

The photographer was already there waiting at the park when they arrived and Arthur joined the rest of the wedding party - Dom and Mal, Arthur and Grace, the bridesmaids and groomsmen, and Dom and Mal's immediate family. They all followed the given directions as the photographer got them posed in different groups and locations for a wide selection of photos. Although Arthur thought he was being subtle scanning the crowd for the mystery man from the church - wondering if he might've been invited for the photos as well - Mal caught Arthur's arm and attention while Dom was taking pictures with his parents.

"Are we missing someone?" she whispered, sounding curious but not worried.

"No, I don't think so," Arthur said, silently cursing when he felt his cheeks warming with a blush.

Mal noticed, of course. "Then who are you searching for?"

Arthur considered lying, but finally gave in to his curiosity. "There was a man staring at me all through the wedding," he admitted. "He was on your side in the second row."

Mal's eyebrows furrowed slightly and her lips pursed as she thought. Then her lips quirked up at the corners. "Blue eyes, scruff, bright pink tie?"

Arthur's eyes widened as his blush got worse. "Yeah, him."

Now Mal was smiling again, though Arthur was almost inclined to call it a _smirk_. "That's Eames."

She said nothing more and Arthur spoke again before he could stop himself, his curiosity anything but satiated. "Who is he?"

"My best friend from college," Mal said, her smile turning affectionate. "I wanted to introduce the two of you years ago but he's been traveling a lot for work; he was never in the same country when you, Dom and I met up." Mal laughed softly, her thoughts clearly elsewhere. "I suppose now is as good of a time as any for introductions."

"But why was he staring at me?" Arthur pressed.

Mal's look was pure mischief. "Ask him yourself," she said before patting his arm and walking away, the photographer beckoning her back for some photos alone with just her and Dom.

Nerves bubbled up inside Arthur but he couldn't exactly skip out on the wedding reception so when the photographs were complete Arthur got in his car and headed towards the banquet hall behind everyone else. All of the guests were already there and greeted them with more applause and a sea of grins. Arthur veered away from the crowd to ensure all the background prep was complete and things would run smoothly and he purposefully didn't look for Eames in the crowd.

Instead, Eames found him, though not right away. Dinner was over, the cake was cut, and Dom was just leading Mal to the dance floor for their first dance together when Arthur felt a warm hand rest on his shoulder. He jumped and looked over sharply to come face to face with Eames who was, for the first time, watching Dom and Mal instead of staring at Arthur. Eames' look of pride and joy as he watched the happy couple helped Arthur to relax as he too turned to watch Dom and Mal's first dance.

"You've done a marvellous job planning this wedding for them," Eames praised quietly. "It's been a wonderful day."

"It's Dom and Mal's wedding," Arthur reminded him. "They made most of the decisions."

"Yes, but there's no way they could've put all this together on their own," Eames chuckled. "And I'm sure our wedding will be just as beautiful when it happens."

"Our wedding?" Arthur repeated, not sure whether to make his tone scornful or sceptical.

Eame's hand ran down Arthur's arm to take his hand and hold it up so that Eames could kiss the back of it. "I'm Eames," he introduced with a smile.

"So I've been told," Arthur said as he withdrew his hand from Eames' grasp. "And despite your bold nature, I can assure you that there will never been an 'our' wedding. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to share a dance with the maid of honour."

Before he got more than two steps away Eames had grabbed Arthur's wrist, stilling him. Even though his expression was nonchalant, Eames' eyes were sharp and focused only on Arthur. "Maybe you should dance with me instead."

"It's tradition for the best man and the maid of honour to dance," Arthur reminded Eames before again extracting himself from Eames' warm grip.

"Maybe later then," Eames suggested in a rush, taking a step towards Arthur in pursuit but not grabbing and stilling him again.  Arthur wavered for just a moment and then continued walking to the wedding party table, offering a hand to Grace and leading her out to the dance floor. By now Mal and Dom's parents were also sharing a dance, and although Arthur didn't know Grace incredibly well, the dance felt comfortable and nice.

Arthur wasn't much of a dancer though so as soon as his duty was fulfilled he headed for the edge of the dance floor, intent on leaving the dancing behind. That was when he noticed Eames standing at the edge of the dance floor, watching Arthur with a warm smile but not approaching Arthur again. At first Arthur breathed a sigh of relief and bypassed the man in search of some water, chatting and catching up with a few guests he knew through either Dom or Mal from their school days.

As the evening progressed Arthur found a new habit in looking over at the dance floor, noticing that Eames had not yet moved from his spot. Eames' gaze didn't track Arthur all the time now, but there was something about the way Eames stood there, patient, unassuming and hopeful, that caught Arthur's attention anyway. Near the end of the evening Arthur finally gave in and walked over, standing in front of Eames.

"Why are you so determined?" he asked even as he offered his hand, talking to distract himself from the way his heartbeat was racing in his ears.

Eames took Arthur's hand and led him onto the dance floor. One warm hand held Arthur's hip while the other laced their fingers together, and when Eames took his first step it was easy for Arthur to fall into the rhythm with him. "I've heard stories about you; Mal always talked about introducing us," Eames told him, his smile constant now. "You sounded like the sort of person I'd love to get to know, and then I saw you in your suit in the church and you were so beautiful. I would hate myself forever if I didn't even try."

"You tried multiple times," Arthur pointed out, eyebrow raised.

Eames laughed and leaned forward, Arthur's breath stuttering as Eames kissed the shell of his ear and whispered, "You're worth it."

Arthur ducked his head. "You don't even know me."

Eames' nose brushed along Arthur's jaw as he retreated, and Arthur found himself unwilling to avoid Eames' gaze again. He felt a smile curling his lips upward when he heard Eames' next words. "That's something I'd like to change, if you'll permit me to continue trying."

Arthur and Eames ended up dancing for the rest of the night.

#

"How did you know?" Arthur wondered aloud, leaning into Eames' touch as Eames held Arthur's waist with one hand and laced their fingers together with their free hands. It felt odd being alone on the dance floor, a collection of eyes watching them as they shared their first dance together as a married couple. Arthur liked the way his ring caught the light, and that it already felt light and comfortable on his ring finger.

"Know what, darling?" Eames asked as he took the first step forward, Arthur easily following Eames' lead as they began their dance.

"That we would get married one day," Arthur clarified. He caught sight of Dom and Mal standing by the dance floor, grinning and watching them both proudly, and remembered their wedding a few years prior. "At Dom and Mal's wedding when we met you said that our wedding would be just as beautiful as theirs. How did you know?"

"I didn't know. I just hoped," Eames smiled and leaned in for a kiss, which Arthur met easily despite their audience.

As they continued their dance other couples joined them on the dance floor, and Arthur continued to reminisce. "You certainly weren't one to accept rejection, were you?"

"And aren't you glad I wasn't?" Eames chuckled, dipping Arthur playfully.

"I suppose I can't complain," Arthur admitted with a quiet laugh of his own as he wrapped an arm around Eames' neck and pulled him down into another, deeper kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> **You can check out[here](http://onewhositswiththeturtles.tumblr.com/) to follow my Tumblr for info about me and story updates.**


End file.
